Scenarios can be envisioned in which it would be advantageous to be able send the same media, such as audio and/or voice communication, for example, to everyone in a geographic area. Such scenarios include, for example, gaming, emergency response, and military applications. Previous attempts to distribute voice include radio-based walkie-talkies, conference call technology, and old-style “party lines” on wired networks. Broadcast-based walkie-talkie-like shared-radio channels distribute information to all devices in the coverage/range of transmitters but do not provide relaying to other devices. Conference call technology requires a central server that mixes signals, however it cannot be guaranteed that a central server will be in contact with every client device. Wired party lines are applicable wired telephone systems, and thus are not applicable to wireless systems.